Malandragem Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela fez de tudo, mas nao pode resistir cair nos braços daquele maroto malandro


**Malandragem.**

**Cássia Eller.**

Lílian Evans sempre tinha se considerado uma garota independente, quando descobriu que era uma bruxa, no começo se sentiu com medo, mas não deixaria isso transparecer, ela era forte e provaria isso e ela tinha a companhia dos marotos, no começo ela não sabia se confiava naquele garoto magro de cabelos arrepiados e óculos redondos, mas ela poderia sentir confiança acima de tudo ao lado dele, Tiago Potter era um dos primeiros amigos dela no mundo mágico.

Ela encarava todos ali, iriam começar Hogwarts aquele ano e via os novos amigos adormecidos, Sírius, Remo, Narcisa de um lado, Arabella estava encostada na janela, todos adormecidos, apenas ela e Tiago estavam acordados, o garoto via a preocupação dela, ele sorri para ela e fala em um sussurro.

-Não se preocupe, Lily... Estaremos sempre juntos –a pequena ruiva sorri e adormece ao lado do amigo.

**Quem sabe, eu ainda sou uma garotinha  
Esperando o ônibus da escola sozinha  
Cansada com minhas meias três quartos  
Rezando baixo pelos cantos  
Por ser uma menina má  
Quem sabe o príncipe virou um chato  
Que vive dando no meu saco  
Quem sabe a vida é não sonhar.**

**  
**Tinha se passado vários anos desde aquele dia, quando os marotos e elas terminaram o primeiro ano, tinha sido um sufoco, elas não conseguiam seguir o ritmo daqueles garotos e ainda por cima, eles ainda gostavam de ser pegos, receber detenções homéricas e ainda achar que aquilo era o máximo, no começo Lílian ria dos amigos, afinal quando os conheceu no trem eles falaram que causariam o caos na escola, mas em seu segundo ano que aconteceu "a briga", os marotos andavam um tanto distantes delas e pareciam guardar um grande segredo, quando ela os confrontaram, a briga tinha acabado com muitas magoas entre os dois grupos, logo elas não queriam ter mais nada a ver com aqueles garotos, mas hoje ela sorri ao ver a aliança em seu dedo, quem imaginaria que justo ela, a mais brava das garotas se casaria com o maior dos marotos?

**  
Eu só peço a Deus  
Um pouco de malandragem  
Pois sou criança  
E não conheço a verdade  
Eu sou poeta e não aprendi a amar  
Eu sou poeta e não aprendi a amar.**

**  
**Ela caminhava pelas ruas de Godric Hollow, infelizmente a guerra assolava a todos e parecia que a cada dia Voldemort estava ficando cada vez mais forte, Lílian tinha perdido a mãe para aquele monstro, Petúnia ate hoje a culpava por não ter se afastado dos monstros que mataram a mãe delas, logo ela perdeu o ultimo rastro de família, derrepente ela coloca a mão sobre o ventre e sorri, ela tinha uma nova família a caminho, esperava para ver a reação de Tiago quando soubesse que logo eles teriam um filho ou filha.

Logo ela chega na casa, era uma das inúmeras que Tiago tinha pelo mundo depois que herdou a herança da família Potter, ele ainda tentava achar a irmã na França, mas sem muito sucesso, assim que vê a esposa, ele sorri e a beija.

-Estava com saudade de você, amor –ela sorri para ele e o beija apaixonadamente, não se cansava de sentir o amor daquele homem.

**  
Bobeira é não viver a realidade  
E eu ainda tenho uma tarde inteira  
E eu ando nas ruas  
Eu troco cheque  
Mudo uma planta de lugar.**

**  
**Os dois se amavam de forma intensa, ela tinha contado para Tiago sobre sua gravidez, no começo Tiago a encarou por um tempo, ela sentiu um medo ao achar que ele não queria uma família naqueles tempos, mas ao ver os olhos dele brilharem, aquele sorriso que ele guardava especialmente para ela, ela sorri de volta, ele apenas envolve ela em um abraço a grita que seria pai, ela apenas ria e pedia para que ele parasse de rodá-la, logo ele começa a fazer os planos, reformaria a casa, contrataria elfos para qualquer pedido dela e muitas coisas que Lílian nunca imaginou, mas apenas sorri ao ver a alegria nos olhos de Tiago, aquela seria a sua família, daqueles dois marotos.

**  
Dirijo meu carro  
Tomo o meu pileque  
E ainda tenho tempo pra cantar.**

**  
**No dia seguinte, Tiago tinha mandado corujas e tinha chamado todos os marotos e Arabella para uma reunião importante, os amigos prontamente apareceram na casa, Narcisa tinha se afastado do grupo, Arabella e Sírius não tinham perdoado ela pelo que ela tinha feito com Remo, Lílian tentava imaginar o que tinha acontecido com a amiga para ela fazer aquilo, mas ao ver o semblante triste do amigo quando saiu do flú, fez ela desejar que Narcisa visse a infelicidade do homem que amava, assim que os marotos se sentam, Tiago se levanta e sorri.

-Tenho uma noticia para vocês –ele sorria tanto que os amigos achavam que seu sorriso partiria ao meio.

-A Lily resolveu te largar e vai se juntar com a Bella e as duas vão casar comigo? –Sírius fala com um sorriso maroto ao que Arabella lhe dá um tapa no braço.

-Casa do cachorro hoje, seu... –mas ela parou ao ver Lílian rir, era raro ver os amigos assim, rindo.

-Eu estou grávida –ela anunciou sobre os olhares atônitos de todos.

**  
Eu só peço a Deus  
Um pouco de malandragem  
Pois sou criança  
E não conheço a verdade  
Eu sou poeta e não aprendi a amar  
Eu sou poeta e não aprendi a amar.**

**  
**Os meses foram se passando e derrepente eles recebem uma coruja de Dumbledore lhes informando que precisava se reunir com eles, logo o casal se encontra em Hogwarts, Lílian sorria para o lugar que tinha sido seu lar por sete anos, ela caminhava devagar pois estava com seis meses e sua barriga estava começando a deixar ela um tanto incomoda em andar por muito tempo, logo eles se encontram na sala do diretor, este parecia bem mais velho, tinha um sorriso triste ao que Tiago conhecia bem, era um sorriso que ele não compartilhava, pois sabia que coisa boa não era, assim que o diretor contou sobre a profecia e o que destinava, Lílian colocou a mão sobre sua barriga e sentiu o pequeno ser dentro dela chutar, ela deixa uma lágrima cair, mas pensa firmemente.

-"Eu farei de tudo para te proteger meu pequeno anjo" –Logo eles começam a ajustar as proteções na casa e usam a idéia de Sírius em usar Pedro como guardião do segredo, mesmo Lílian ter achado que não era uma boa idéia, logo tudo tinha sido feito, só esperavam que aquela guerra acabasse logo.

**  
Eu ando nas ruas  
Eu troco cheque  
Mudo uma planta de lugar.**

**  
**Lílian gritava quando chegou em St Mungus, Arabella parecia quase surda de tanto ouvir a amiga, Tiago estava para chegar, ela tinha mandado Sírius urgentemente para o departamento dos aurores para chamar ele, ela levou a amiga as pressas para o hospital, Lílian encara a amiga e fala em um tom bravo.

-Bella... Me prometa uma coisa... –ela falava arfante ao que Arabella se inclina e retira um suor que escorria da amiga.

-Claro... –Lílian encara ela e fala.

-Eu quero que você azare o Tiago se ele não aparecer para me ajudar a ter o nosso filho –Arabella arregala os olhos, mas apenas afirma, não sabia se a amiga falava serio ou estava delirando por causa da dor, mas apenas rezou que Tiago chegasse logo.

**  
Dirijo meu carro  
Tomo o meu pileque  
E ainda tenho tempo pra cantar  
Pra cantar.**

**  
**Ela mataria Tiago, não, ela o torturaria por longas horas, cortaria suas partes baixas e depois mataria, como ela poderia ver ele ao seu lado, com uma careta de dor, ela deveria ter quebrado sua mão, mas Merlin, ela estava dando a luz a uma criança, a criança deles, derrepente um sorriso se formou nos lábios e o lado assassino da ruiva sumiu por um tempo, aquele seria o filho deles, a criança que ela esperava por tanto tempo, ela poderia sentir o sorriso de Tiago, era o filho deles que nasceria, ela deixa uma lágrima cair ao imaginar um garotinho correndo pela sala de estar da casa deles, brincando com os inúmeros pomos que Tiago deveria ter comprado para ele, derrepente ela suspira ao sentir o pequeno ser sair, a enfermeira o limpa e a medi bruxa lhe dá um pequeno tapa no bumbum do pequeno para ele chorar, o que elas não esperavam era a aura de magia que a criança lançaria com aquele choro, Tiago teve que pegar o menino antes que ele caísse das mãos da medi bruxa que parecia em choque diante de tal poder do menino.

-Parece que temos um bruxinho poderoso –Tiago sorri para Lílian –eu te amo Lily e...-ela se vira para o pequeno que tinha os pequenos olhos verdes virado para ela.

-... E Harry –

**  
Eu só peço a Deus  
Um pouco de malandragem  
Pois sou criança  
E não conheço a verdade  
Eu sou poeta e não aprendi a amar  
Eu sou poeta e não aprendi a amar.**

**  
**Lílian entra na casa com um sorriso, sabia que as duas crianças dela estariam aprontando, mas o que quer que ela estivesse pensando, não era achar a cozinha dela, geralmente impecável, quase toda coberta de chocolate, um Tiago Potter encarando a panela a sua frente sem entender o que tinha feito de errado e um pequeno Harry rindo, batendo palmas e lambendo os dedos, já que os dois, assim como toda a cozinha, estavam cheio de chocolates.

-Tiago James Potter... Eu saio por meia hora... E você faz uma guerra de chocolate na minha cozinha? –Tiago se vira com um sorriso um tanto envergonhado e mostra a panela com um doce um tanto parecido com o preferido de Lílian.

-Eu e Harry não sabíamos que se colocar um pouco de chocolate das dedosdemel fariam isso quando se misturado com aquele doce de leite dos trouxas... Achei que daria para fazer teu bigadinho –ela apenas ri e beija o marido com o sabor daquele brigadeiro falsificado.

-Um dia te ensino melhor a fazer amor –ela pega Harry e os dois sobem para um banho ao que o garotinho apenas ri.

**  
Eu só peço a Deus  
Um pouco de malandragem  
Pois sou criança  
E não conheço a verdade  
Eu sou poeta e não aprendi a amar  
Eu sou poeta e não aprendi a amar.**

Ela estava aninhada nos braços dele, aquele era o lugar perfeito, como ela mesma declarara na primeira vez que fizeram amor, Tiago as vezes ficava acordado horas, passando a mão sobre seus sedosos cabelos vermelhos e olhando para Harry que dormia pacificamente no berço ao lado, aquela era a família dela, a vida dela, ela sorri ao imaginar o futuro, queria ter mais filhos com Tiago, tudo bem que ela tinha o ameaçado de tantas formas que ele mesmo tinha medo de ter mais filhos, mas ao ver a felicidade dele brincando com Harry aquele dia, tinha sido mágico para os dois, não importava se no mundo a fora, Voldemort estivesse ganhando mais poder ou como aquela guerra terminaria, ela queria viver o agora, junto do homem que ela amava, ela o viu abrir os olhos e sorri para ele, ela se inclina e o beija.

-Eu vou sempre te amar Tiago Potter –este coloca os braços em volta dela a abraça mais forte.

-Eu vou te amar por toda a eternidade Lílian Potter –os dois sorriem um para o outro, não importava o futuro, o amor daquele casal seria lembrado por toda a vida.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA AMIGA... MANDY BLACK... ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE LINDINHA... ADOREI TE CONHECER... **


End file.
